Ducky Tube Zombie
Ducky Tube Zombie is the first encountered Aquatic Zombie and the 11th zombie encountered. When encountered, it will walk up to the pool's edge, jump into the pool, and move across the water. During the final waves of the Pool and Fog levels, they will suddenly appear from underwater in groups of two or three, similar to graves in night levels and the ambush zombies dropped by Bungee Zombies on roof levels. The Ducky Tube Zombie is actually four separate land zombies adapted for the water: regular zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Flag Zombie. In ZomBotany 2, all ZomBotany Zombies except the Squash Zombie have Ducky Tube versions. Suburban Almanac Entry DUCKY TUBE ZOMBIE The ducky tube allows this zombie to float on water. Toughness: low Only appears in the pool It takes a certain kind of zombie to be a Ducky Tuber. Not every zombie can handle it. Some crack. They can't take it. They walk away and give up on brains forever. Overview The Ducky Tube Zombie's health depends on the variation. See Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Peashooter Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Jalapeno Zombie, as they have the same health as the land variation. Strategies :Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Peashooter Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Jalapeno Zombie. Use plants similar to what you would use against regular, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. Make sure, however, that there is at least one Lily Pad with defenses in that lane. Potato Mines and Spikeweed don't work, as they can't be placed on Lily Pads and not on pool rows either. A Tangle Kelp can also instantly kill any of these zombies. Gallery Trivia *When using an explosive plant on a Ducky Tube Zombie (and all other aquatic zombies) while they are in the pool, they disappear, instead of turning to ashes. **The same thing also happens once a headless zombie (that has not yet disappeared from the lawn) gets exploded by an explosive plant. *Because they walk up to and jump in the pool, the player can kill them before they even get in the water if he or she has strong enough defenses. If this happens, they will fall on top of the water and their ducky tube will disappear. *There are nine variations of this zombie if the player counts ZomBotany Zombies (Regular zombies, Flag Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, Peashooter Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Wall-nut Zombies, Tall-nut Zombies, and Jalapeno Zombies). *The Ducky Tube Zombie is the only zombie that can have different amounts of health and speed, as there are Flag Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, and ZomBotany Zombies variations of them. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie is defeated in the pool, the zombie sinks afterward, even though it is still wearing the tube. *Because Versus Mode does not include the pool, the Ducky Tube Zombie, along with the Snorkel Zombie and the Dolphin Rider Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombies not available for use are the Backup Dancer (which is spawned by the Dancing Zombie), the Zombie Bobsled Team (which spawns on ice trails left by Zombonis), the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp (which is thrown by Gargantuars), and Dr. Zomboss. *Only normal Ducky Tube Zombies can appear on the seed selection screen except in ZomBotany 2. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie (and other aquatic zombies) loses his arm, it just disappears, instead of falling off and splashing. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where the buckets on the Buckethead variation will not have a second stage of damage if they appear as an ambush zombie during the final wave. *The Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombie is the toughest aquatic zombie in the game. *The Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie are the only aquatic zombies. *The normal Ducky Tube Zombie has an Almanac entry, but the Buckethead, Flag and Conehead versions do not. *If a Squash that is planted on a Lily Pad squashes a Ducky Tube Zombie or any other aquatic zombies, it will make a splash. * When an Ice-shroom is used on a Ducky Tube Zombie, ice crystals will not form on the zombie's feet, though it will be slowed down. ru:Зомби с уткой Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies